Alignment
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Jackknife The commotion of usual traffic fills the main roadway as traffic passes to and fro. Magnum has found himself here, as he simply watches the commotion pass him by. He'll have none of those hassles as he's not on duty now - simply considering his options on what to do with his spare time. Jackknife comes barreling down the road at a break neck speed, weaving in and out of the traffic without touching one of those coming or going. She spots a familiar figure up ahead and heads toward him. Her vehicle form performing a hovering version of a spin out as she comes to a halt. Then transforming she smiles to Magnum, "Good cycle." she states, sounding exhilarated and looking very dirty from her travel. Magnum grins as Jackknife performs her aerial stunt. "Show off." Magnum says with a chuckle, knowing all too well about his transformation sequence. "Good cycle to you too, Jackknife. What have you been up to?" Magnum asks, noting both her exhilaration and dirt. Jackknife chuckles softly as she steps close, the heat from her vents is obvious as her fans whirr to cool her down. "Went on a nice, long and totally reckless drive. A femme has to let off steam now and again after all. What you up to?" she asks. Magnum nods in understanding. "I'm off duty myself. I haven't been here long, just trying to consider where to go and what to do. Drinks don't appeal to me right now, so that's out. But it is good that you got an opportunity to unwind. I should do so as well." Magnum says in response. "I'm up for suggestions." Jackknife hmms softly, walking around you then saying, "How about a trip to the washing station on the second level? They do a lovely wash and wax plus other things if you need them, like a good body alignment." She looks blissful at the thought, "Mmm I so could use a mechs hands just flexing my cables into behaving. And those mechs down there know just how to treat a lady without getting too frisky about it." "That sounds good. After all, I decided to go to my mechanic first and have those parts replaced, so I could probably use the trip as well, sans alignment." Magnum indicates he probably hasn't gone to the washing station yet. Magnum withholds any 'comments' he might have about having a Mech's hands flex her cables into behaving - for now. Instead, he simply says something along the lines of, "It's always good to find a mechanic you trust.", giving the slightest reveal of how your words affected him. Jackknife smiles, "Good." she transforms and revs up her hover engines. "Luckily it isn't too far from here." she states, then a soft chuckle, "I used to be pretty good at body alignments too, though now I'm probably a tad rusty as I haven't done it in a good number of vorns. Used to work down there for a time while I was training in weapon smithing." Magnum remains in his robot mode, choosing to walk alongside Jackknife's hover car form. "Ah, a weapon smith? That explains your interest in mine." Magnum of course is indicating his cannon. "Would you care to walk with me instead?" Magnum looks over the femme's hover car form from front to rear, a smirk playing across his lips. Jackknife powers down her hover engines, transforming and moving beside you, "Yes, weapons and pyrotechnics are my specialty. Though I can build and maintain a variety of other mechanical devices I put my skills to.. such as the one I made that you helped me test out." s Magnum offers Jackknife an arm as he begins to walk towards the washing station. "Right. You must be quite intelligent and skilled to be able to work on so many devices." Magnum compliments Jackknife as the pair walk arm-in-arm. "My skills are solely in air support and transportation." Jackknife accepts his arm, squeezing her fingers against it, walking with him toward the area where they can descend to the second level. She hmms softly, fingers flexing into the elbow joint. "Oh.. well yes.. I do suppose I am those things." she notes, sounding flattered and flustered all at once. "I think you could use a realignment, Magnum.. " she flexes those fingers just a hint deeper and you may feel a slight pop, then she releases her grip and the joint settles back into place. "Yes, most definitely will need one. Maybe you'll allow me to try my rusty alignment skills on you?" she asks. Then a smile up to you, "We all have skills that are necessary Magnum. Do not try to downplay yours." Magnum is unsure what Jackknife is talking about. "Hmm. I've always had my mechanic set my alignments and stabilizers. Is something wrong with them?" Magnum asks quizzically, unsure if something is wrong or not. Magnum smiles as he feels Jackknife's fingers into his arm and elbow, placing his other hand on top of hers. Magnum stops as he arrives at the washing station. Jackknife hmms, "Ah well perhaps your mechanic doesn't know what I do about alignments." she notes, then releases your elbow to get a few coins out to pay the wash mechs for a complete wash and wax. "I shouldn't be too long. So don't you go nowhere." she says with a smile. She moves into a booth that is set up for the wash and wax that she paid for and allows it to work its wonders on her dirty chassis. Magnum could - and should - go into a separate wash stall of his own. Either that, or advert his optics. Primus, it's tempting to just watch though. A few terse clicks pass as Magnum watches on. Finally, Magnum gets out a few coins, pays, and steps into a stall of his own. The booth begins its initial spray as his wash and wax cycle begins. Jackknife steps out of her stall once it has waxed her and dried her. She doesn't spot Magnum outside so checks the stalls and spots him. "So decided to take a wash and wax in as well?" she asks, "Make sure you get those stabilizers and vents of yours." she suggests. "So what do you think of my offer for an alignment courtesy of my skilled hands and fingers hmm?" The wax cycle completes, and the heat lamps hit to set the wax into place. "I made sure I got them. Thanks for the reminder." Magnum looks over his shoulder and smiles at Jackknife. "Sounds good.. but I am concerned on how your alignment might affect my alt mode." Magnum knows his alignment and stabilizers are set a certain way... Jackknife watches the wax cycle and smiles up at you as you turn to look at her. Her form prim and pristine now, the wash and wax seems to have taken a good number of vorns off of the middle aged femme. "I'm a fellow grounder Magnum, I am sure that I won't do anything that would mess up your ability to change into your alt form or use it." she notes, looking at your form appreciatively. Then turning she gestures to one of the wash mechs, "I would like a table for my friend here so I can do an alignment on him." she gives the mech a few coins, "And some privacy." she whispers. Magnum exits the stall as the cycle completes. His form shines, like yours, with a new wash and coat of wax. "I already feel a lot better." Magnum says with a smile, nodding to Jackknife. "Alright, you convinced me." Magnum isn't doubting Jackknife's skill, he's just careful when it comes to things like alignment especially considering his alt form is dependent on it. Jackknife nods and smiles, gesturing as she leads the way to a free table. "Just lay on your front first Magnum." she instructs, then she flexes and worries her fingers a bit, loosening them up for their task. Magnum follows on, lying down as Jackknife instructs. He turns his head to look over at her, "Thank you for your kind offer.." is all Magnum can say. Magnum relaxes on the table, his head and optics turned towards her. Jackknife smiles, "No problem, now for you to fully relax you need to focus on something pleasant. Like a place that brought you peace and the like." she states, beginning at your feet. You will feel a faint pulsing sensation as her hands and fingers move along the foot, prodding into the gap between the foot and lower leg with her fingertips to check for any cables that are out of place, searching the ankle servo for any issues. The pulsing is very pleasant.. could be a form of sonic from the way it penetrates. A place that brought Magnum peace. Magnum mulls over that as Jackknife begins her alignment process. Feels good, that's for sure. "I'll have to find the way to return the favor." Magnum says, but he's not sure on how he would do so. Jackknife slides her hands along your calves, the pulsing coursing down into the cabling under the armor. Her fingers seek out any armor that is even a hint raised or lowered and presses it so it evens out. She moves up to the knee joints, pressing her fingertips into the gap between upper and lower legs to check the cables as well as the joints themselves. Anything out of sorts is soon tended to and the sonic pulses assist in that as fluids move in the joints into proper alignment. Magnum lets out a sigh as Jackknife continues her alignment. "I actually wasn’t expecting anything like this." Magnum says, honestly expecting more of a socket or wrench type treatment. Jackknife smiles to that, "Well it’s not a bad sort of surprise now is it?" she asks, sliding her hands up the thighs, making sure the pulses have time to penetrate to the cables underneath. "Not at all. My mechanic typically takes out the wrench for these sort of things." Magnum says this with a hearty laugh, still lying kind of awkwardly on the table. "I'm not quite sure what to make of it." Jackknife hmms softly, "If it bothers you I can stop. I wouldn't be offended." she notes. "I just want you to feel comfortable..." there seems to be something she should add there, but she doesn't quite finish that sentence. Instead her hands rest on your right hip, pausing there until she knows you'd like her to continue or not. Magnum raises an optic ridge, "Comfortable..? With?" Magnum asks, before going, "Oh. Your alignment. It is not discomforting at all. Have you found anything?" Magnum says with a blink, as if it's completely natural for him to ask as such. Jackknife mms, "Yes that..." she says softly, idly fingering into the space between the top of the upper leg and below the waist armor. "And with me.. as well." she continues, even more softly. With this, Magnum sits up slowly. He looks upon you with a solemn face, nearly looking like a frown. "Of course. You are one of our own. I should look out for you like any other Autobot." But secretly, quietly, Magnum finally gets the point across that Jackknife likes him. He's just.. pensive about all this. After all, Magnum feels if he shows favoritism to one, that would probably influence how the rest of the force feels about his protection of them. Jackknife steps back as you sit up and notes the look on your face, then nodding slowly. She frowns a hint herself, wondering how to get it across to Magnum she does like him... is attracted to him. Only one thing she can think to do, she steps closer and leans forward to kiss your cheek. Magnum lets out a sigh from his vocalizers. "I like you too, Jackknife. I find you interesting and intelligent." Magnum stays quiet for a click, before finally deciding to tell her about his thoughts. "I am just.. pensive about all this. I feel as if I show favoritism to you, it would influence how everyone feels about my protection of them. It is my solemn duty to protect both my fellow Autobot as well as the innocent." Jackknife cocks her head, that frown returning. Not the response she was hoping for.. not quite. She puts a hand on each of your shoulders and looks you right in the optics, "You would protect them all the same and I wouldn't expect any favoritism Magnum." Magnum smiles authentically. "That means a lot to me." His worries about how the troops would perceive him continue, but some are eased thanks to Jackknife's statement about not expecting favoritism. With that smile, Magnum leans forward and proceeds to give Jackknife a hug. -HUUGGG!- Jackknife accepts the hug, returning it and smiling because of the closeness of your form. "Mmm, that's nice." she murmurs into your audio. Magnum releases you, "Thank you for your alignment, it feels like you did a good job. I'll have to test it out in a bit." Magnum thanks Jackknife and isn't quite sure where to take the conversation... Jackknife is reluctant to let go completely, remaining close as she gazes into your optics. "I wasn't quite done you know." she notes, moving her hands along your chest. She smiles to you, allowing the pulses emanate from her hands faintly.. just enough to trigger surface sensors. "Oh!" Magnum says in surprise as you continue, remaining in his sitting up posture, looking down at your hands as he watches them work alignment. "What technique are you using by the way?" Jackknife smiles at that expression on your face, moving her hands to the shoulders to work the fingertips into the joints to manipulate them with slight prods and the pulses increasing to get the fluid inside them moving. "I call it getting to know a mech you like touching." she murmurs. Magnum laughs heartily. Apparently, he found the way you named your technique amusing. "I thought that was usually done with conversation." Magnum smiles broadly, "How is this anything like that? Magnum asks curiously, unable to find the link. Jackknife finishes with the shoulders, moving down the upper arm to the elbow to slip her fingertips into the gap between the upper and lower arm to check the elbow joint and associated cabling. "Are we not talking?" she asks softly, smiling to you, "I could think of something else to do though." she adds, then a pause, "Actually this technique has a name... but you may be shocked by the name." Magnum nods. "Yes, I suppose we are. So why don't we start with telling me about yourself?" Magnum begins the line of conversation with an open-ended question. Magnum is also curious as to both what Jackknife has in mind for 'something else to do' as well as the name of the technique. "I am curious about both those." Magnum says with a chuckle, raising his free hand and placing it upon yours. Jackknife smiles to that and hmms, "Well, you know I'm a weapon smith. I took schooling in that when I was still quite young and eager to make my mark in the world." she pauses a couple moments, then continues. "I saved up money working here at the Finishing Touch to go to the Academy. That's how I picked up the alignment technique." she moves her hand down to manipulate the wrist joint, then each individual finger. "Basically you use a type of sonic pulse while you move the hands over the body. The sonics not only loosen any grit inside you, but will move fluids within the joints. When you join the sonics with slight pressure," she moves her hands over to the other arm to probe the elbow joint and presses to demonstrate, "then you assist the part you are working on to be aligned properly." "Interesting." Magnum nods, listening on as Jackknife goes over part of her history. "Could you tell me more about being a weapon smith? What made you decide to go into that field?" Magnum looks on as Jackknife continues both her story and explanation of her alignment technique. Jackknife moves down to the wrist and hand to manipulate it, "Well weapons were just fascinating in their complexity and no femmes had tried to learn about them. I figured why not be the first ever to not only learn about them, but actually be able to build, rebuild, or otherwise work with them. Then I learned about pyrotechniques would be a good thing to know about as well while there so I took that too." Magnum nods, "As long as you are doing something you enjoy doing." Magnum looks reflective for a moment as he gives that advice. His role is fighting, and he'd rather not be doing that at all. But he will continue to fight so long as the Decepticons threaten freedom and liberty. "Kind of funny hearing myself say that." Jackknife smiles and nods, "Oh yes I do enjoy working on things, and it certainly paid off well financially. Though the other side of that is the fact that I am responsible for many injuries and deaths." Magnum tilts his head, "Why do you say that? Were there not proper safety protocols implemented and followed?" Magnum looks on with a serious look to his face now... Jackknife takes the hand in both of hers, squeezing lightly. "Yes, of course. Just that I sold to anyone that could afford my weaponry or other items of a destructive nature." Magnum squeezes back, and says "I understand." in a grim tone of voice. Nothing further needed to be said for Magnum to assume that she sold to the Decepticons. "I am glad to have you as a fellow Autobot." Magnum doesn't need to say anything further about how the Decepticons operate. Jackknife nods to your assurance you understand, moving your hand toward herself so she can lay it upon her chest. You would note the armor is slightly warm, "My spark ached for a very long time over the knowledge that my financial gain came at the price of lives ruined. There was no succor for it. Then I realized that I had to make it right. When I was approached to be an Autobot, to solely work for them as a weapons specialist and pyrotechnician.. I had to take it. I don't think the Well of All Sparks would have let me in if I didn't begin to pay for what I did by my hands creating what they did over the vorns." Magnum nods. "I am glad that you have a kind Spark to show you the right way, Jackknife. Too many are drawn and summarily tainted by the Decepticon lure for so-called power." Magnum shakes his head. "I can only assume the worst happened for Chimera to join their cause. It saddens me that we were not able to help her." Jackknife sighs, "Well there is always hope until she wears their brand, Magnum." she points out. "Right." Magnum nods, before suddenly realizing he should probably get going. "I should probably get going. My shift is due to start soon." Magnum squeezes your hand again as he stands up, looking ready to head out. Jackknife ohs and nods, "Sorry if I kept you too long Magnum, I enjoyed our time together." "As did I. Take care of yourself." Magnum smiles and heads off towards the direction of the dome's edge. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs